Harry Potter et le Magyar à Pointe
by Lord Cheshire
Summary: Traduction de Cell65619. Que serait-il arrivé si lors de la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, l'éclair de feu d'Harry s'était fait désirer... One Shot


Salut à tous! est-ce que ce matin sentez vous la paix coulé dans vos veines? Non? C'est pas grave! Mettons-nous tous à la méditation, et le monde deviendra meilleur!

Bref! héhéhé J'avais mare de traduire du Naruto, donc j'ai fouiné parme les fics HP anglaise de moins de 5k avec le plus de favorits. Résutat j'ai une petite liste de bébé montre à traduire et à vous faire découvrir bientôt. Je suis trop bon avec vous mes p'tits loup.

Sur ce... Ah non j'oubliais l'ambition, j'y ai réfléchis à 4 heures du mat' okay. Mon ambition est de créer une communauté de fantrad (traduction de fic eng par des fans), ceci est une invitation à essayer. Vous progresserez en anglais, et ce sera mieux que de regarder la télé ou de se morfondre sur nos angoisses et notre mode de vie merdique.

Ici il y a des Dragons (Où ça?!... Derrière toi, meurt! MOUAHAHAH! Kawarimi no justu )

.-.

 _Des centaines et des centaines de visages étaient braqués sur lui, tandis qu'il allait commencer cette première épreuve. Pour finir il y avait le Magyar à Pointes, situé à l'autre extrémité de l'arène, couvant ses œufs, les ailes à moitié repliés, ses yeux reptilien luisant d'une lumière jaune pointé vers lui. C'était un monstrueux, lézard noir couvert d'écailles… Elle raclait le sol de sa queue effilée, creusant des fissures longues comme un enfant de 10 ans dans le dur sol de granit. La foule était exthatique, criant, huant, scandant des slogans._

 _Mais qu'elle soit amicale ou non, Harry s'en foutait. Le moment était venu de faire ce qu'il avait à faire… focaliser son esprit… Se concentrer sur son plan, son seul espoir d'être vivant à la table des rouges et ors ce soir._

Il leva sa baguette.

« Accio Eclair de Feu ! » CRIA t'il.

Harry attendit, toutes les fibres de son corps remplis de tension contenu, espérant, priant… Si ça ne marchait pas…. S'il ne venait pas…

Il percevait le monde autour de lui à travers une espèce de barrière transparente, des brumes de chaleur montant du sol et flottant autour de lui, à l'instar d'une atmosphère volcanique. Cela produisait l'illusion étrange de voir nager les centaines de visages autour de lui

.-.

 _Soit… C'est mauvais._ Harry combattit son envie de vomir. _Ok Garçon qui est sur le point d'être frit, pense à quelque chose !_

Rien.

 _Merde_. Quelles étaient les probabilités que Dumbledore puisse autoriser une compétition potentiellement mortelle ? Oublions… Malheureusement il était là. Une pensée inattendue étant donné la circonstance lui vint à l'esprit. Les Dragons étaient plus ou moins des reptiles, n'est-il pas... _Est-ce que ça pouvait être aussi simple ?_ Au pire il serait probablement très gravement blessé, au mieux il tenait là (avec un peu de PotterChance) une élégante manière pour quitter cette insanité.

Le Magyar à Pointes maintenait sans ciller un contact visuel, couvant toujours ses œufs dangereusement.

 _Ok, allons vérifier cette théorie._ Avec hésitation il s'avança vers le Dragon.

Il avait couvert presque la moitié de la distance entre l'entrée de la tente et du Magyar, lorsqu'il vit la bête prendre une grande inspiration. Se préparait-il à cracher du feu ? _Pitié faites que ça marche !_

Il s'inclina profondément devant le Dragon maintenant un contact visuel. Puis il déclara en Fourchelangue.

« Pitié ne tuer pas cet insignifiant humain. »

« **Quelle machination est-ce là ?** Cilla le Magyar « **Comment se peut-il que l'un des petits insignifiants humains parle la Noble Langue ? Tu possédes avec l'accent des serpents. »**

« Très peu des miens sont nés avec une compréhension de votre noble langage, oh Donneur de Vie »

« **Quelle est la raison de tout ceci ? Pourquoi moi et mes petits congénères avons été amené en cet endroit avec notre progéniture ?**

« Afin de créer un contexte pour prouver la supériorité de nos écoles » Expliqua Harry. « Je fus forcé d'y prendre part à cause d'un ennemi inconnu qui m'a piégé. » Les yeux du Magyar brillèrent de rage. « Ma tâche est de récupérer l'œuf en or de votre couvée sans vous laisser me tuer et sans endommager votre descendance. »

 **« Et comment une créature aussi petite, faible et insignifiante supposait réussir ça ?**

« J'avais prévu d'invoquer mon balai, piquer en chandelle sur la couvée, attraper l'œufs d'aussi vite que possible, puis me mettre hors de votre portée avec que d'être tué. » Il voyait bien la moquerie sur le visage soudainement très expressif du Dragon. « Je sais, je sais. Un plan dément, mais c'est aussi une situation démente à laquelle je suis forcé de prendre part.

La Femelle le fixa attentivement. Harry était certain que la Dragonne regardait dans son âme. Le Magyar se pencha sur ses œufs, et pris l'œuf en or dans sa bouche puis elle le plaça sur le sol à quelques pas d'Harry.

« **Prends-le et pars Dis à tes gardiens que notre patience arrive à sa fin, et que nous ne voulons plus jamais être mêlée à vos petits jeux malsains. Nous souhaitons retourner à notre terre natale. »**

Harry ramassa l'œuf, et s'inclina de nouveau. « Merci pour l'aide que vous avez octroyé à cet insignifiant humain, oh Donneur de Vie. »

 **« Hum… »**

Harry tourna les talons et commença à marcher vers l'entrée de l'arène où Madame Pomfrey, et les autres champions se tenaient figés tous avaient un air de poisson hors de l'eau. La tante était absolument silencieuse.

« Quoi ? » Demanda t'il.

Puis il entendit un sifflement, se retourna et vit ce qui était en train d'arriver. Quand il l'atteignit et il l'attrapa adroitement son Eclair de Feu.

 **Quelle connerie. La prochaine fois amène toi plus vite !**

 **.-.**

Alors? Je veux 20 reviews! Et vous aurez des cookies!

Le chat qui pète un cable


End file.
